Iris Vs King Ghidorah: War of the Rivals
by gojigamer97
Summary: In a ravaged Tokyo filled with fire, the Shadow of Evil has challenged the King of Terror in a battle to see who is the true King of Evil. But only one can walk away alive. Will Iris, the mutated Gyaos, dethrone the golden dragon and finally be powerful enough to destroy his rival, Gamera? Or will King Ghidorah, Godzilla's archnemesis, wipe out the Gyaos race?


**_King Ghidorah Vs. Iris: War of the Rivals_**

Continued from Godzilla, Gamera, and Ultraman Vs. Five King

Requested and Beta Read by: **KaijuDirector007**

Iris Abilities

Flight at mach 9; dagger like arms that can drain energy; four tendrils that can fire sonic beams or other powers that Iris has drained (tends to use latter); can draw more power by establishing a link with a human host; contains numerous tentacles in chest, arm spears

King Ghidorah Abilities

Gravity beams, electromagnetic field, flight through manipulation of gravity, triple gravity beam (all 3 combine into 1), physically most powerful being in universe, slow regeneration (especially for heads, unless transformed), can withstand atomic beam with ease

With that, let the fight begin!

...

The King. The King is coming.

Those very words echoed throughout the vacuum of space, brought to Earth by silver abominations known as the Space Gyaos. They had come to warn their ancestors of the coming of the King, the King that had wiped out their entire race. The worst part: it was their predator: King Ghidorah, a vile, golden 3-headed dragon that was known to wipe out ancient yet advanced civilizations and to be a planet buster.

The King. The King is coming.

When word spread within the Shadow of Evil, the Gyaos race, misinterpretation took place. They had mistaken the King mentioned as their leader, Iris, a powerful mutated version of their kind. As such, rumors were spreading that their leader was about to return.

The King. The King is coming.

And all of the Gyaos were half-right, for both of them were coming. King Ghidorah, the King of Terror, and Iris, the true Shadow of Evil, were heading towards Tokyo to settle a debate: Who was the King of Evil?

The mutated Gyaos flew over Tokyo, slightly surprised to see the city in ruins. Flames burned bright against the dark stormy backdrop that filled the sky. But his eyes fixated on something else. As Iris reached the city, he stared at the golden hue that shined within the black clouds of rain. A false sign of safety. He could sense the subdued chaos within his newest opponent, the desire to kill, maim, destroy, kill, Kill, KILL! The King of Terror had arrived. And Iris showed no signs of fear, but deep inside, he knew he would have one hell of a fight.

Despite the constant bickering of his Gyaos soldiers, Iris failed to notice his greatest enemy, Gamera, Guardian of the Universe, below him. Nor did he notice Godzilla, the King of the Monsters, standing nearby, or the burning corpse of Five King. In fact, he completely missed the look of intrigue within his eyes. King Ghidorah stared upon Iris, but with less regard. To him, Iris was just a measly pest meant to annoy him, much like the Gyaos he fed upon, yet there seemed to be some strange power tucked away within him, a potential to surpass anything he himself could ever accomplish.

"Well if it isn't Ghidorah, The Three-Headed Whelp."

King Ghidorah chuckled. "Do I sense hostility within you, mutant?"

Iris: "You have no authority over this planet. My Gyaos swarm can reduce you to bits of flesh if I wish. Go ahead. Try me."

"I don't know. It's hard to take you seriously when both you and your army was defeated by a measly turtle."

"And you're any better!? You still haven't killed off that mutated lizard, right?"

"Don't even mention him! Every time I've tried to kill him, some damn kaiju gets in the way and saves him! Not once has he taken me on alone!"

"What's the matter? You can't assemble an army like I can?"

"Shall I mention the turtle again? Besides, I already have one right now, waiting for my call to strike down the many life forms on this planet. But right now, I don't need an army to handle the likes of you or your pathetic minions."

At this point, Iris had enough of this dragon's insolence. He commanded his Gyaos to strike down the kaiju before him. And then all chaos struck.

Waves of fireballs lanced across the battlefield, obliterating Gyaos who foolishly stood in their path. Iris snarled at the onslaught, knowing all too well that this was the work of Gamera. And sure enough, the Guardain of the Universe came flying in, pelting fireballs across the Gyaos pack, which forced the Shadows of Evil to scatter and reassemble. Ghidorah laughed mercilessly at the sight before him. "Speak of the devil, here he is. Now you'll have no army to cower behind".

Iris glared at him, but responded with a slight bloodthirsty giddy in his eye, "you have no idea. I've already sent word of his arrival. There will be hundreds coming, ready to feast on this pitiful planet's savior. And as a bonus, your 'friend' is here."

King Ghidorah, confused at the remark, looked behind Iris, but eventually saw his nemesis's signature trait: the atomic ray, destroying enemy Gyaos with ease. The 3-headed dragon suddenly had a malicious plan that he assumed Iris had already thought up. "With the current number you have, our enemies will be upon us soon. Why not join forces and annihilate our rivals?"

Iris laughed, much to Ghidorah's dismay. The King of Terror so wanted to be the one to kill Godzilla. "Why would I, the Shadow of Evil, need you? As I've said, HUNDREDS of Gyaos are coming. They'll rip our rivals to shreds with ease, and then you, you pathetic waste of matter, will be their desert. Actually, you don't even count as a SNACK!"

At this, King Ghidorah fired his gravity beams, yellow lightning-looking beams with electric behaviors, tearing into Iris and sending him crashing into the nearest building. "Know your place, mutant! You're nothing more than a sad little weakling who depended on an Earthling to live! Waste of matter, you say? You have no reason to exist! You'll be sent back to where we came from, only it'll be a one way trip for you!"

Iris burst forth from the rubble and fired 4 Sonic beams, narrow yellow laser beams that could cut through Gamera's flesh with ease, which only staggered the King of Terror. However, the force of the beams was enough to pin him onto the building behind him. Iris screamed in anger at his foe. "YOU DARE CALL ME A WEAKLING!? SAYS THE DRAGON WHO WOULD NEVER FINISH THE JOB, AND WHO WOULD ALWAYS FLEE WHENEVER THE BATTLE DIDN'T GO HIS WAY! FACE IT, YOU'RE OLD! YOU'RE HISTORY! YOU'RE IN NEED OF REPLACEMENT! AND THAT WILL BE ME!" Lightning flashed at this statement, revealing the malicious rage within both terrors; rain started to pour as thunder echoed, reverberating Iris's desire to replace the King of Terror. And with that, the fight officially started.

Waves of gravity bolts were unleashed across the city, creating explosions that ruptured building fragments all over the ground, before striking into Iris's sides. The mutated Gyaos replied with his own steady stream of sonic beams, splintering across Ghidorah's chest amidst the gravity beams. Unfortunately, for Iris, Ghidorah won out, as the beams were able to force the mutated Gyaos onto his back. The King of Terror, capitalizing on this achievement, took to the skies and unleashed Hell upon his prey, sending buildings ablaze and tearing into Iris's skin. But Iris, through all the pain, was ready.

Before Ghidorah could react, four tendrils with sharp dagger ends whipped out with such speed that Ghidorah could only yelp before they wrapped around his legs and yanked him down, with the dragon falling face first. As Ghidorah returned to his feet, Iris was upon him. His dagger-like arms splintered off Ghidorah's scales, but his tendrils were able to break through. Ghidorah's eyes widened not at the shallow wound, but at the fact that the tendrils were absorbing his energy. HIS OWN ENERGY!

In an undying rage, Ghidorah clamped his 3 jaws onto 3 tendrils and sent his gravity beam energy to pulsate throughout Iris's body. The mutated Gyaos screamed in agony, shocked at the power behind the energy, but Ghidorah wasn't done there. Using his physical strength, Ghidorah slammed his foe into the ground and released the tendrils, flinging the mutant into several buildings that crumbled beneath Iris's weight. "Is that all you've got!" cackled Ghidorah. Oh, how he hated when he was right.

The King of Terror noticed the tendrils glowing with yellow energy, similar to the sonic beams but noticeably different. All too late did Ghidorah realize what was going on, as 4 gravity beams were unleashed into Ghidorah, sending him reeling back with a screaming cackle. As he had predicted, it was NOT all that Iris had in store, after all. The dragon noticed that several scales were blown off, but his regeneration should cover that.

But Iris was thirsty for blood. The mutated Gyaos closed the distance once again and plunged his dagger-arms into Ghidorah's wings, making sure that the dragon wasn't going to escape. With his feet on Ghidorah's body and the arms pinning the dragon, and with 4 free tendrils, Iris was just going to enjoy tearing apart his prey.

And he gloated. "Give it up already, Ghidorah. You're an ancient life form meant to be replaced by evolution. I'm far more advanced than you ever were in your lifetime. How do you expect to beat me?" With his tendrils hovering above the dragon, waiting to strike, how could he?

The answer came quicker than he anticipated. Just as the tendrils were about to fire more gravity beams, an unseen force suddenly changed their orientation, resulting in the beams exploding along Iris's chest! The mutated Gyaos screamed in shock and pain, as the force of his own attack flung him off the dragon, but Ghidorah made it worse. The King of Terror fired his own gravity beams, causing the monster to spiral in midair as the beams drew blood, before finally landing on his face. If only he knew about Ghidorah's magnetic field…

As Iris tried desperately to regain his footing, the metal that made up his head, arms, and dagger-tendrils was attracted to King Ghidorah's magnetic field once more, dragging the mutant closer to the dragon. When he finally recovered, though, his face met Ghidorah's feet. WHAM! King Ghidorah's double kick forced Iris onto his back again, only with Ghidorah on top of him! And he was NOT going to let Ghidorah crush him!

Iris lunged 2 tendrils out to stab Ghidorah, but to his surprise, the King of Terror lunged his right and left heads and clamped onto them. With his feet on both the other tendrils and Iris's arms, Ghidorah once again pulsated his gravity beam energy throughout Iris, causing the beast to writhe in agony, with his tendrils undergoing spasms. The middle head was laughing with insanity, relishing in the pain he was inflicting. But amidst his laughter, his eyes darted toward the sight above, ignoring the imminent danger of the orientation of the two tendrils.

Iris was right. Hundreds of Gyaos have arrived, blotting out all light other than the bright orange flames across the city. Some of them were silver space Gyaos, one of his more common meals. The rest, though, were mixes of regular and Hyper Gyaos. And his eyes noticed something strange. Some of them were carrying an object-no, a creature. He could just barely make out the colors. Red. Silver. He didn't have the chance to identify the being. Iris had struck!

The gravity beams exploded along Ghidorah's sides, blasting off scales and sending the dragon reeling. Iris's tendrils, free from the dragon's jaws and feet, lunged. Ghidorah screamed his cackles in annoyance, as the tendrils wrapped around him. Soon, Ghidorah's necks were constricted along with his wings. He was trapped!

"Now you're mine", Iris declared, as he swiped his arm blades across Ghidorah's body, drawing tiny trickles of blood. But Iris wasn't trying to kill him. In order to sufficiently absorb a monster's power, his foe had to be alive. And by absorbing his enemy's strength, there would be NOTHING that could stand in his way. Not even the combined might of Godzilla and Gamera. And thus he plunged his arm blades into Ghidorah's sides and pinned him into the nearest intact building.

King Ghidorah bellowed in agony. He could not only feel the blades pierce his sturdy skin, but also his energy diminishing. The King of Terror tried in vain to fire his gravity beams, the tendrils squeezing hard enough to block the flow of gravitational energy. But most of all, he was enraged. Furious at the fact that the one thing he loved to spread most had entered his mind: terror. The dragon writhed and wriggled, but the tendrils wouldn't budge. And to make matters worse, Iris mocked him. "Oh, so you want to escape now? Wouldn't you want to fly away like you always do? You deserve nothing more than the title, King of Cowardice, more so than that pathetic cyborg."

THAT DID IT! NO ONE DARED TO COMPARE HIM TO SOME WEAKER KAIJU AND LIVED! The King of Terror bellowed in sheer rage, catching Iris off guard and startling him. Iris didn't realize it then, but he was just about to get wrecked. The mutated Gyaos tightened his grip and forced his arms deeper, but it only solidified his doom. King Ghidorah, the most physically powerful monster in the universe, turned his entire body extremely quickly, taking Iris with him, until his dagger arms slid out of Ghidorah's body. Iris screamed in sheer terror as his tendrils lost their grip and crashed into several buildings before THUD! Iris collided with the ground, 2,000 feet away. But Ghidorah was far from finished.

With his energy already recuperating, King Ghidorah unleashed steady streams of gravity beams, tearing into Iris's skin and blasting off the two tendrils he had clamped his jaws on. Iris screamed in pain, as Ghidorah's beams tore into his body. King Ghidorah glared at him with malicious glee, "Look at you now, helpless before my might…" ZAP! Another gravity beam struck Iris down. "You say I'm a coward yet you depend on an army of mutants to take down your enemy, when I do everything solo!"

Iris lay weak against the flaming rubble, helpless at the moment. He needed time. Recuperation was in order. The absorbed energy would revitalize him, but given his current situation, he needed a distraction. The thought alone was enough to signal his soldiers.

50 Gyaos suddenly dropped from the sky, surrounding and engaging in combat against the 3-headed demon that attacked their leader. Ghidorah yelled in anger, spouting ancient cuss words as he unleashed gravity beam upon gravity beam on the Gyaos swarm. As Iris watched, amazed at his opponent's… persistence (despite the constant obliteration of his army), he started to consider his options. He could either kill his opponent right then and there with all the Gyaos surrounding him (but that would prove Ghidorah's claim), or… take the fight to his element. Yes. That would work.

Sparkling, transparent rainbow-colored wings burst forth from Iris's back, as the Shadow of Evil took the skies. He could feel his tendrils already regenerating; it wouldn't be long before he was back in shape. As he ascended, his Gyaos army opened a hole in the sky, leading straight into the center of the Hellish storm. But then his heart froze at the sound of Ghidorah's rage. "YOU WORTHLESS WASTE OF FLESH! FIRST YOU DARE TO CALL ME A COWARD! THEN YOU HIDE BEHIND MY SNACKS!" Suddenly, Ghidorah broke through the Gyaos swarm with huge bloody welts already healing. Iris panicked at the sight, not of the body but the eyes; the Hell-bent eyes of a killer, a psychopath. A Reaper. "AND NOW YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY LIKE THE DAMNABLE [untranslatable Ghidorah language; trust me, it's scarring] WHELP YOU ARE! WHY DON'T YOU COME BACK AND LET ME SHOW YOU WHY I AM THE KING OF TERROR!" Iris flew higher and higher in the sky, ignoring the nearby lightning bolts. He fired back sonic beams at his foe, only for each one to be countered by a gravity bolt.

Finally, he turned. Waves of electricity were flowing all around them, waiting to pummel the earth below. Clouds were rolling quickly, eager to cover up the sky, but retracting in such a way that a dome was created. This was what Iris was hoping for: the two had reached the center of the storm. Now he could personally kill the dragon before him. His tendrils were all aimed right at King Ghidorah, ready to fire either gravity bolts or sonic beams. The two Evils were level with each other, with heavy rain pelting their bodies.

Iris spoke. "Welcome, King Ghidorah. I'm so glad you followed me to your death-".

King Ghidorah interrupted, pissed off at his smug and sarcastic tone, "After I already thrashed you about and pulverized you!?"

"Yes, Ghidorah. Look around, you're in the center of this storm, and it's a long way down to the ground. Now look back at me. It's 4 beams to 3. It won't be long before I shred your wings and send you hurtling to the ground. I'll have no need for Gyaos to finish you off, and I will be the true King of Evil and steal the satisfaction of killing your greatest enemy."

King Ghidorah merely smirked at this. Clearly Iris didn't know his true extent of his power, and he would keep it that way… until the end. And the two titans, ready to exterminate the other, charged.

Lighting bolts flashed in all directions, as the two collided into each other and began to tear each other apart. Ghidorah's jaws tore off bits of flesh, while scales were cut through with arm daggers that were absorbing Ghidorah's energy. But Ghidorah's rage kept his energy at the same level. The surrounding electricity intensified within the ongoing bloodbath. Iris used his tendrils to stab into Ghidorah as well, but two jaws suddenly clamped onto one of them. At this, the other tendrils fired the gravity beams, striking Ghidorah's chest sending the dragon reeling. Smart move, if it wasn't for Ghidorah's persistence.

POP! Iris screamed in agony as the tendril was ripped from its socket due to Ghidorah's refusal to let go. But Iris's rage forced him to ignore the blood pouring out. Ghidorah was his! As Ghidorah flew backwards, Iris lunged his entire body forward, attempting to plunge his daggers into Ghidorah's rib cage. The King of Terror, with surprisingly fast reflexes, bit onto the daggers with two of his heads and held Iris at bay. But the tendrils were still free, and there were still 3 of them.

Crackle. Crackle.

The tendrils shot forth, piercing the once sturdy wings that kept Ghidorah in the air. A single gravity bolt was emitted from the middle head, pelting against Iris's face. But his defenses were weak. The skirmish against the hoard of Gyaos had taken its toll on Ghidorah.

The electricity intensified, almost as if attracted to a certain thing. Crackle! Crackle!

He couldn't, but he so wanted to scream, both in anger and in pain. The tendrils were tearing holes where the Gyaos swarm had fired their sonic beams onto his wings. He tried to stop Iris, surging his gravity bolt energy throughout Iris's body, but the mutant wouldn't stop. Finally, with tons of holes in his wings, King Ghidorah released his grip and unleashed the remainder of his gravity bolts, only for Iris to use his tendrils to fire gravity bolts as well. At point blank range, the two forces collided with such extreme force that the two kaiju were sent spiraling back.

Ghidorah had finally noticed newly formed deep cuts, both from the daggers and the explosion. Iris tried to counterattack, only to find that his tendrils were disabled! The sharp protruding ends had been blown to bits, leaving only bloody stumps! It was a miracle, he thought, that Ghidorah was still able to fly…

CRACKLE! CRACKLE! Streams of electricity suddenly burst forth from the clouds! They all headed not to Iris, but to King Ghidorah, igniting the wings and shocking the King of Terror. The many flashes of light blinded Iris, as the dragon convulsed and wriggled in the intense electric mayhem with screams of agony. But when Iris looked back, the light fading as the electricity died down, he expected to see the eyes of a paralyzed corpse, falling down to the muddy earth that lay below.

Instead, he saw the eyes of a psychotic murderer. The golden dragon's eyes were glowing with the recent electric energy, only heightened by the flames of darkness dancing in his pupils. The wings, shredded by the lightning, had been ignited, burning bright amidst the dark storm. In fact, it gave off the illusion of the wings being entirely made of fire! The mutated Gyaos was in a state of panic, for what he saw was not a dragon, but a demon straight from Hell, ready to take him back to the grave!

The electrified dragon, fidgeting and convulsing every second like a madman, fired wave after wave of gravity bolts upon Iris, manipulating gravity with ease. The mutated Gyaos panicked. The 3 tendrils attempted to shield him, but they didn't last long. One by one, they were blown to bits, remnants falling to the hellfire below. All 3 gravity beams suddenly converged into a triple gravity beam, forcing Iris to shield him with his arm daggers. Even that wasn't enough, the blades exploding upon contact and leaving short metallic stumps at the ends. But they still could pierce. Yet, his time in the air was up.

The endless barrage of gravity bolts sliced through Iris's rainbow wings, decimating his only way for flight. The mutated Gyaos, the shadow of evil, was doomed to fall to doom. And for once, Iris accepted his fate. He knew that it would only be a matter of time before his time would come, and here it was. He could call on his Gyaos army to save him, and then what? Would he die of exhaustion? Would his army kill him off and find another leader to serve? No. He would die with respect.

King Ghidorah, though, had other plans.

With surprising speed, the King of Terror rammed his entire body into the Shadow of Evil! Iris's eyes widened in panic, understanding that his peaceful death would not be an option anymore. He would have to fight.

The two titans plummeted, faster and faster. Electricity coursed all around them, farther and farther away from the center of the storm. Ghidorah's jaws bit and tore into Iris's flesh, his feet pounding away. Iris responded frantically, plunging his short stubby dagger arms into Ghidorah's chest. The dragon wouldn't stop!

Closer and closer, the ground came. Harder and harder, the rain pounded. And the two titans only increased their rage. Each being spilled dark blood, as the two tore into each other more and more. Ghidorah's electricity induced rage was dwindling, yet this rage was only replaced by something far worse: pure insanity. The heads lunged and twisted and pulled and constricted, breaking the bones of the mutated Gyaos. Iris pressed harder and harder, attempting to pierce the dark black heart of his enemy. But he didn't find it.

Finally, the two were out of the clouds, but what they saw was not a swarm of Gyaos blocking their view. Instead, rampant orange flames were strewn about all of Tokyo. The rain, as hard as it poured, was ineffective. The flames were so plentiful that it looked like they had just entered the depths of Hell.

The 3-headed demon pounded his feet into Iris's gut, falling at terminal velocity. Only now did Iris see Ghidorah as to what he truly was. The wings of fire, the bolts of suffering, the minds of rampant insanity, all of it defined him. This truly was more than just the King of Terror.

It was his maker. His reaper. His nightmares all combined into one hideous and cruel golden dragon, shining within the darkness and darkening the light. Iris, the Shadow of Evil, heard the scream, "WELCOME BACK TO HELL, BITCH!", before finally caving in.

Death… had become his savior.

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

...

A thunderous explosion echoed throughout Tokyo's grave as plumes of smoke, dust, and grit reached for the skies. The once sturdy Earth had given way, creating a massive crater that shook the continent. Anything, anyone that was standing fell to the ground in an instant.

Every monster in the vicinity stopped their brawl and turned to the newly formed crater. Godzilla and Gamera, though bloody and bruised, were standing alongside what was left of the Shadow of Evil army: a handful of Gyaos. But when the clouds cleared and the lighting flashed, the gruesome sight spread terror all about. The so-called Shadow of Evil panicked in fright and flew away, far away from this blood fest. The bodies of unlucky Gyaos, caught in the explosion, fell like rain. Some were half-dead, still croaking weakly, before they hit the ground and had their skulls split. Only Godzilla and Gamera remained. The two could handle it, but even their experience couldn't prepare them for the sight they had to behold.

There was King Ghidorah, dripping in the blood of Iris, with healing yet torn and singed wings, and bloody welts along his chest, and his smile. His devilish deathly smile, freezing the souls of those who dared look at his ghostly white teeth or his eyes, his piercing eyes that cut straight through your heart with ease.

Then the Kaiju Kings looked down; the King of Terror's feet were plunged deep into the body of Iris, with blood oozing out and slimy intestines spilled out all around, broken bones jutting out of Iris's skin, organs crushed into fleshy mush, tentacles torn asunder, and his eyes popped out of Iris's skull. They watched in ghastly horror as King Ghidorah lifted his bloody foot and crushed Iris's head into oblivion. The loud deadening crack of bones echoed. And the roar more terrifying than any other in all of creation thundered across Tokyo.

The lightning flashed before their eyes, but it didn't shine on Ghidorah. It only made him look darker. And as he took to the skies, leaving behind the remains of Iris to fight another day, Godzilla and Gamera looked to each other and agreed on one thing: when the time came, they would have to destroy this King of Evil.

Winner: King Ghidorah


End file.
